dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DodgerNYC/The Upcoming DC Cinematic Universe
So what do we know about the upcoming DC Cinematic Universe? I am a fan of both Marvel and DC superheroes, and I absolutely love how Marvel has created their Movieverse. So what about the one DC is aiming for? Well, it is supposed to begin with the Man of Steel movie in 2013, which I am highly anticipating (it looks amazing, and with Chris Nolan as a producer it has to be awesome). After that, we'll be (allegedly) getting a Justice League movie in summer of 2015 to compete with Marvel's The Avengers sequel. Assuming that Justice League is a success (everyone cross their fingers), then DC is rumored to come out with several indivivual hero movies afterwards (opposite of how Marvel used individual movies to build up to their crossover movie). Among these indiviual movies are supposed to be... The Batman (what I am calling the Batman reboot for now) in 2016 (that's just what I've heard) Wonder Woman (I believe DC has a script for her) The Flash (they also have a script for him, right?) Green Lantern reboot/sequel (please, please be a reboot, I hated the first movie) Man of Steel sequel (we all know it will get one, hopefully with Lex Luthor as the villain) Now, I would like to discuss these upcoming movies in the DC Cinematic Universe, so please bear with me. I believe that Justice League can work because, even though it would have no prior movie to lead into it aside from Man of Steel, the main DC heroes are so iconic they really don't need movies beforehand. Let's look at the stars of the Justice League individually (I believe the team will consist of the original founding members: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (Barry Allen), Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman)... Superman has Man of Steel in 2013 to introduce him, so he's good (plus if anyone doesn't already know who Superman is, they've been living under a rock). Batman, although he will be getting a reboot now that the Dark Knight Trilogy has properly concluded, also needs no introduction because... well, he's Batman. Green Lantern will need a little introduction (I hope that they reboot and don't make a sequel to that awful first movie), but regardless, the Green Lantern will have made the public more aware of Hal Jordan, and he therefore will need little introduction. Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter are a little more tricky. Wonder Woman is fairly iconic, but she's never had a movie before. Same goes for Aquaman, Flash, and Manhunter. However, I believe that if the Justice League movie provides just enough explaination for these four characters, the movie will be fine without having to shove in gratuitious backstory. So, if DC plays it right, their Justice League movie could potentially work. I really hope it does, because then we'll get The Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, and a better Green Lantern movie. I would personally love to see the upcoming Batman movie reboot be less grounded from the Dark Knight Trilogy, hopefully very similar in feel and style to the Arkham Asylum/City games. That kind of Batman, grounded and realistic but not so much that Superman and Wonder Woman can't exist, is the kind of Batman I want to see. Also, I really want Robin '''(Dick Grayson), '''Harley Quinn (requires a new Joker, hopefully more like the classic Mark Hamill to differentiate from Heath Ledger's interpretation), Riddler, and Batgirl '''to appear in the new Batman movies. I'm sorry to those of you who liked the first Green Lantern movie, but it was a flop. No way around it. I could see a requel working (ala The Incredible Hulk to Ang Lee's Hulk), but '''I would just rather see a reboot. However, that does not mean they have to do an origin movie again. With Justice League introducing us to the character (not played by Ryan Reynolds, please), maybe we could see Hal Jordan fighting alongside John Stewart in the new movie? To conclude, I have high hopes for the DC Cinematic Universe. Rather than being pessimistic, let's all hope we get some great movies to enjoy alongside Marvel's success. One last thing: I would personally love the CW's new Arrow show to become a part of the DC Movieverse. It features Deadshot, Deathstroke, Black Canary, Speedy, Huntress, and even the Royal Flush Gang! Plus it really is an awesome show, and a wonderful, modern, Dark Knight-inspired take on Green Arrow. Maybe Arrow could appear in Justice League? What do you guys think of the upcoming DC movies? Discussion is welcome (but please, everyone be polite and open to other people's opinions). Category:Blog posts Category:Movies